


Closing Time

by vampyrolover



Series: You Got That Power Over Me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrolover/pseuds/vampyrolover
Summary: 𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝗆𝖾 𝗁𝗈𝗆𝖾;𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞.Lena Luthor buys Al's Dive Bar, and Alex Danvers is completely fascinated by her—but she's not sure that's the reason why.





	Closing Time

Apparently, Alex had been the first and only hearing about Lena Luthor’s recent extravagant idea, and for someone who’s usually not one to gossip, she found it inexplicably hard to keep the secret. Although conscious of the somewhat possibility of it not being a secret at all, and merely the brunette’s decision to tell her about it only, she still found herself holding onto the news as if they were indeed meant to be kept under wraps, wishing to let that stay between just the two of them a while longer, even if it meant nearly giving herself an aneurysm wondering, and questioning about it on her own.

 **Kiss Me** by _Sixpence None The Richer_ was playing soothly along with the happy chattering, not muffling the conversations but turning them into a comforting melody, and she figured that had been a choice of the CEO—or maybe it was just wishful thinking—. The gang was all together, gathered around a table, laughing over too many drinks, and she couldn’t help but notice the fact it was missing an important element—one that was sitting quietly, all by herself, by the bar, nursing the same drink for over an hour.

—that sight alone was what led Alex to sneakily step away from the group, and head towards Lena instead, sending a quick glance to the waitress in an attempt to order two glasses of bourbon, one for herself, and another to replace the sad drink that was in front of the dark—haired beauty, completely abandoned.

“I hope that’s okay,”

The agent explained her gesture anyway the second her task was completed as she wished, and a new drink was placed before the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s fine, thank you. I ended up wasting too much of my time on my thoughts.”

“People have been trying to get me to stop.”

“Thinking?”

There was a teasing smile playing at red lips, and the redhead was no longer sure if feeling suddenly that lightheaded was due to the many drinks she already had, or just how plain intoxicating that woman was.

“Drinking.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? That’s precisely why I’ve ventured into this business.”

“So you could quit drinking?”

Surprisingly enough, Alex gathered enough confidence to allow a similar smirk to form at her lips which resulted in the CEO arching a brow at her, appreciating the defying nature more than she would have imagined.

“No, actually, so I could do just _that_ without risking the possibility of someone constantly reminding me of my heavy, careless drinking.”

“That’s why you’re hiring me, then? For our equal knowledge of alcohol, and its damaging effects?”

Finally—the entire reason why the two of them were in that same place, yet so far from each other was brought up.

Initially, when Lena had gone to the bar where Alex and their friends hung out so frequently, it was with the purpose of seeing them, not quite asserting her presence as the new owner of the establishment. But upon arriving there, that was when her whole new reality dawned on her—Lena owned many things, but having her own bar was surely a new experience. Still, after being tackled with it all, she chose to keep to herself a while longer, though not without hoping that the agent would eventually approach her.

Perfectly—shaped brow still arched, Lena allowed sarcasm to lace her words, yet didn’t hide the slight hint of playfulness in them.

“No, actually, I’m hoping to share this experience with you merely for your communication skills.”

“Oh, you’re _evil_.”

“ _I’m sorry_ —haven’t you heard, Agent Danvers? I’m a Luthor, being evil comes with the territory.”

A soft laugh escaped the auburn—haired woman’s lips, but soon a comfortable silence settled between them. Drinks were sipped at for mere moments, and when Alex gathered enough courage once more to ask the following question, the Luthor felt as if she was already expecting it.

“Why me?”

“Because I wanted to share this with you.”

“Yes, I got that, but—why _me_?”

“Because you judged me.”

Alex swallowed thickly, leading the other woman to gently take one of her hands in her own—although not without making sure she’d be comfortable with it— and smile softly at her.

“But you claimed it, Alex—and then you gave me a chance which I’m quite certain couldn’t have been easy for you. You let me in rather than asking _me_ to let _you_ in, and doing so, you allowed me to be myself. Not the Luthor, not the CEO, not your sister’s best friend—just someone who’s enthusiastic about discovery as much as you are. I missed being able to enter a lab without dreading the possibility of my presence there meaning someone else’s life at risk, and although I don’t wish to speak for you, I can only assume you felt the same.”

A single nod was the only sign from the previous DEO agent that she was listening _and_ agreeing with what was being said,

“—plus, I figured—hey, it’s something else we have in common, so why not?”

With a gentle tap on the director’s hand, Lena removed hers to curl her fingers around the glass instead, lifting it to her lips for a sip whilst wiggling her brows behind it.

“You do realise they might actually grow some dislike for you now, right? Not because of any of what you’d think they’d despise you for, but because I’ll be getting free drinks out of it, and they won’t.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.”

She said with a tender laugh, taking a glimpse of the group that was still too engrossed in their conversation to notice both of them were missing.

“The point is, you made some space for me in your life even when you didn’t have to, and I’m not going to mention the fact that you’ve saved mine countless times. All I can tell you is that apart from the trust I built with you, you’re the only person I can picture myself sharing this with.”

Again, silence fell around them but this time was slightly more dreadful than before, making Lena wonder if she had said something wrong—only to be proven the otherwise when through a shaky tone, the redhead finally blurted out,

“It’s inappropriate, though.”

“Serving drinks?”

“Yeah, while wishing to date your boss.”

Lena Luthor was a genius—she _knew_ that. She was a smart, successful woman multitasking her way through different worlds that had _nothing_ to do with what she once imagined for herself, but nothing could have prepared her for those words—not her previous experience in dating, neither of their friends, and surely not her high IQ.

She felt like Alex had quite literally caught her off guard, but her wits brought her back on her feet just as fast—although pleased by the idea, she wasn’t about to allow her nerves to get in the way, and possibly scare the other woman off—

—not that it was that hard, either. Between the two, she had yet to know which of them was most in trouble with their own insecurities, and completely oblivious to their effect on each other—or other people entirely.

Ironically, whoever was in charge of the music that night seemed to choose that specific moment to play **Closing Time** by _Semisonic._

_Appropriate._

“Let me make you the boss’ partner, then.”

The DEO’s director actually choked on her drink at that, hurriedly wiping at the drool on her chin—and even if it was dorky, Lena couldn’t help but find that endearing.

“Lena—Jesus, do you know no limits?”

“Alex, allow me to tell you something that I normally don’t admit not even to myself—I’m a young woman living the life I specifically chose for myself, outside of a few unfortunate details. I’m successful, bright and have enough money to waste ludicrously, and still last me for a lifetime. I’ve doubted myself, become my own obstacle, and thus, limited myself to the point of not caring anymore for what may seem absolutely insane for the rest of the world, when everything seems to fall into place for me. I’ve done everything by the book, and yet I constantly live with a target on my back—what’s the point of limits, really?”

Alex seemed to be equally caught off guard, but had trouble hiding it better than the brunette had, and with a soft sigh, she was the one seeking for the woman’s warm touch this time. In an attempt to meet her halfway and not feel like she was taking advantage of their situation, she spoke slowly,

“I can’t accept that.”

“Why not? We’ll come to that point eventually.”

“Lena, that’s gracious, and this sounds like a fantastic retirement project, but I can’t let you do that.”

Emerald eyes narrowed in her direction, but soft fingers curled tighter around hers nonetheless.

“If there’s..maybe, any possibility that I get to take the boss on a date without being an actual partner—not on this business, anyway, because for the rest, being a partner sounds quite appealing, I just—”

Even if she considered to bluff, and tell her that—no, there’s no way you get to date the boss unless you take on this project alongside me, with the same advantages—she found herself too enthusiastic by the prospect of a night out with the agent to allow that slightly more teasing side of her to come to the surface, interrupting her instead to say,

“—Christ, Alex, yes, of course there’s a possibility, but… can you please consider it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You know that won’t stop me, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware—but I also know you’re too kind to push me into something I’m not comfortable with, so I’ll take what I can get.”

If Alex believed Kara had perfected the puppy—eyes manipulation to the point of being impossible to resist it, she surely had underestimated Lena’s, which—with a sigh—led her to mumble,

“I’ll consider it—but only because I’m finding the idea of you waitressing, or keeping all of these— _actual fun plans, something so difficult for you_ _Luthor_ —together a little hard.”

“Don’t worry, I think I can keep the crowd _interested_ and _coming_ with something else.”

Oh, she _was_ evil.


End file.
